STEAMY O'Shoe
by theMacarenas
Summary: A romance between Jacob O'Shoe and T.R. (Teddy Roosevelt) Characters include Jacob, T.R., Nico, Andrea, Tony. More characters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

-Chapter One-

~Narrator's POV~

Jacob O'Shoe had immigrated to America. He disliked it when he was only 12, but little did he know, he would find something to love about it, or more specifically someone in it, in the coming years... ;)

_**11 years later… **_Jacob O'Shoe got word one day in New York that a war against Spain was starting for control of Cuba. O'Shoe, being the loyal citizen to his country that he was, decided to hightail it to the nearest army application center on that hot, sweltering day. There, he was trained for many difficult things, but passed them with ease due to his ripped muscles.

Then it came time for Jacob's first battle against the Spanish. While on the tiringly long journey to Cuba he heard the murmurs of his fellow soldiers discussing the recent juicy rumor, that they were going to be joined by the man, the myth, the legend, Theodore Roosevelt and the rest of his Rough Riders. When they arrived in Cuba, Jacob O'Shoe fell hard in love.

As Teddy sized up the soldiers, he finally got to Jacob. At first his eyes only seemed to linger a little longer than usual. Jacob was mesmerized at the sight of him, but just as he tried to get a closer look, Roosevelt walked away to examine the next soldier.

It wasn't until the briefing of the battle that Jacob really got a good look at Roosevelt.

~Teddy's POV~

When Teddy saw the unknown soldier's chiseled biceps, swollen forearms, and tight abs that made him stand apart from all the other soldiers, he immediately became intrigued. He wondered, _What is this beautiful man's name? Where is he from? _He wondered if people would notice if Teddy tried to compliment Jacob's rugged good looks, then quickly decided against it.

Teddy wanted to know more but he had to show these soldiers that he was not attracted to this man. He tried his best to ignore the man's longing gaze at him, and continued his briefing to the soldiers, stealing glances at the man he now admired…


	2. Chapter 2 - The War

-Chapter Two-

~Jacob's POV~

It was time.

The Rough Riders, including Jacob, were going to end this battle once and for all. They had to take the smaller hill, Kettle Hill, first, and then the bigger hill, San D. Burrito Hill, before winning the battle.

First was Kettle Hill, which the Rough Riders captured easily. But before they could start on San D. Burrito Hill, Teddy Roosevelt caught Jacob's eye, and as they were standing there, staring at each other, O'Shoe was shot in the right arm.

He yowled in pain as blood trickled down his bulging, massive bicep. Roosevelt immediately ran over to him and got a bandana. He put it on the throbbing open wound. T.R. said, with tears in his eyes and a feminine anime voice, "Get up, soldier! I can't live without you."

"Me neither," were the only words spoken by Jacob before they embraced in a long kiss.

With a new fire in him, a new determination, Jacob immediately got up and charged up the hill. He took out two armed soldiers with one arm and popped a big American flag on the muddy top of the hill, the Spanish defeated. The Rough Riders cheered. They'd done it! They had taken San D. Burrito Hill and won the war.

They went off to raid the fort on top. While O'Shoe was monching on a loaf of bread, Teddy Roosevelt walked over and stood in the doorway.

"Hey, soldier."

"Hey, T.R.."

"You did a great job today and I admire that," T.R. said as both men blushed. "Thanks," Jacob said as they kissed again. That night, as they were about to go to sleep, T.R. brought O'Shoe into his bedroom.

"I have something to show you." He said to Jacob. He pulled the sheets away from the bed and there was a Care Bear sitting there. "Take it." T.R. said with a twinkle in his eye, hoping O'Shoe would love it. O'Shoe teared up.

"This is my last one," T.R. continued, his voice breaking, "Take it, please." O'Shoe started bawling at the thought of how much T.R. cared for him. He took the Care Bear and hugged it tightly. The Care Bear still had the familiar smell of T.R. Just days ago, O'Shoe had just met the man, but it was already impossible to forget him.

~Teddy's POV~

Teddy said goodbye to his last Care Bear as O'Shoe embraced it, crying. Teddy was happy, his last Care Bear gave him happiness even after it was gone. Teddy was going to miss the Care Bear but if it brought O'Shoe happiness, it was more than worth it.

Teddy tried to remember the joy the Care Bear brought him when he first got it, but it was nothing compared to how O'Shoe felt now. Teddy was usually a strong man, but right now, he felt more vulnerable than ever.


	3. Chapter 3 - After The War

-Chapter Three-

~Narrator's POV~

It had been 15 years since the battle and Teddy and Jacob had been happily married for a long time. They had two kids, a son and a daughter. The son's name was Nico, and the daughter's name was Andrea. (Don't question how they came to exist, just accept it.)

Nico was 15 years old in 10th grade, and Andrea was 10 years old and was in the 5th grade. They were enrolled in a place called Fast Lake Academy.

Nico and his dad (Jacob) didn't get along that well but everybody loved each other very much.

-Jacob's POV-

"Son.'' Jacob said to Nico as he pulled out the care bear. "This was given to me by your mother and someday ye will give it to someone ye love," he said as he handed it to his son.

Nico looked back at him. Nico looked up at Jacob. Nico was 15, but he was tall for his age, and was already 5' 8". Nico weighed 140 pounds, but most of it was muscle.

Jacob was sad to give away his wife's gift, but he knew it would be a good thing.

Jacob was always watching Nico, and he saw him smashing bugs and burning ants.

_That Nico,_ he thought, _there's something up with him._ Jacob suspected Nico had some sort of dark side to him, or something.

~Nico's POV~

Nico's dad gave him a Care Bear. He then told Nico that his wife gave it to him after their first battle together during the Spanish-American war. Nico was grateful but didn't want to show it; therefore, he just said,

"Why did you give me this? You know very well I don't like Care Bears." He then stormed out of the room, throwing the poor, dejected Care Bear on the floor. Jacob glanced at it, almost thinking it looked… sad. Then he remembered that Care Bears are just stuffed plush toys; nevertheless, he picked it up and put it back on its nightstand before walking out of the room.

~Teddy's POV~

That night Teddy went over to a house that wasn't his and Jacob's after returning from work. He knocked on the door and a handsome young man named Tony answered.

"Oh, heyyy T.R… How's it going?"

"Erm- uh, good…," T.R. said, clearly embarrassed to be there. Tony gave him a weird look.

"What's wrong, T. R.?"

"Oh, it's, uh- it's nothing." T. R. looks down at his feet, his face flushing. _This is going just swimmingly…._

"You wanna come in?" Tony asked cautiously. T.R. gave a slow nod, and almost reluctantly stepped over the threshold.


	4. Chapter 4 - YOU

-Chapter Four-

~Nico's POV~

Nico was coming home from his basketball practice. He was tall so he felt it was the right sport for him. He insisted he walked home today because he wanted to prove to his parents he was strong enough to.

He was running home rather than walking. He wanted to show his father how fast he could get home.

He saw his house over the hill and also saw no car parked outside. Surprised, he wondered if he got home too fast. Thankfully though, he saw T.R.'s car parked in their neighbor's driveway.

Nico was too young to recognize how rude it was of him, but he let himself into the household. He heard a radio playing and came to the conclusion that the two were listening to a game or something. When Nico made his way to the living room, he was mortified.

He saw T.R. and Tony on the couch together, and even 10-year-old Nico knew they were more than friends. Nico let out a blood-curdling scream, causing both to look his direction, merely seconds before he turned and bolted out. Nico saw Jacob pulling up to their house with Andrea in the passenger seat.

"MOM IS AT MR. TONY'S HOUSE!" Nico shouted.

~Jacob's POV~

Jacob was more scared than Nico was. "Watch your sister," Jacob commanded Nico. Jacob then proceeded to run to Tony's house, giving Teddy no time to cover up his cheating antics. Jacob kicked down Tony's door, and see Teddy and Tony near the radio. "YOU."

Jacob said to Teddy with a cold stare. Teddy was completely petrified. Unable to move Teddy barely whispered the words, "s-sorry?" Jacob was fuming.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AROUND HERE EVER AGAIN!" Jacob screamed. The walls of the house were thin, so the neighbors could probably hear everything, including Nico and Andrea.

~Andrea's POV~

Andrea was crying. Nico hugged her, trying to calm her from the shock, even a little bit. She sobbed onto her big brother's shoulder, unable to tell what was even going on. Nico seemed to know something, he seemed to know… _everything_ about what was going on.

"Shhhhhhhh," Nico told Andrea. It was comforting to have him there, but Andrea wasn't getting any better. Andrea loved both of her parents and wanted to see her mother again, but she also _never_ wanted to see her again because of the terrible things she did. Looking up at Nico, Andrea asked,

"Why is Mom going away?"

Nico's only reply was,

"Andrea, Mom was being a little bit _too_ friendly with Mr. Tony."

Andrea burst into tears and eventually cried herself to sleep.

~Narrator's POV~

Though everything in their lives were in shambles, Nico had a plan.


	5. Chapter 5 - All is well

-Chapter Five-

~Nico's POV~

In the morning, Nico turned to face Andrea, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Everything is gonna be okay."

He looked into her eyes, determined to fix this for her.

"Hey, how about we go get some ice cream?"

Nico grabbed some money from his pocket and showed it off, six dollars and forty-eight cents. Just enough for two cones.

"Sure, I guess."

They walked down the neatly kept street, silently taking in the familiar surroundings. The two of them came here often; whenever something just seemed... unfixable. This place always made them feel better. Andrea looked down and spotted something papery and green stuck in a shrub. She picked it up and saw that it was a ten-dollar bill. She held it up to her brother with a slight smile.

"Hey Nico, now we have enough for cookie sundaes."

Nico cracked a grin too, putting the newfound money in his pocket.

"Perfect."

As they walked back, chatting and trying to forget their troubles, a whooshing noise sounded beside them. Stumbling back, Nico looked up to see T. R. standing outside Tony's house with a flaming torch.

"It was your fault for even letting me visit for tea! You ruined my life, and now it's time for revenge!"

~Tony's POV~

_The house is on fire. - - - On FIRE._

The heat was unbearable, and Tony was beginning to feel the effects of smoke inhalation. He crawled to the nearest window, and spotted the two kids outside.

"Andrea! Nico! Help! Get the ladder!"

Tony watched as a fireball was launched out from underneath the window, and the ten-year-olds screamed and scattered as T. R. picked up the burning piece of wood.

_T.R.?! That was you?!_

"T.R.! I'm sorry! Please, help!"

Tony saw T.R. drag out a beaten up mattress from underneath the house and signaled him to jump down onto it. He decided it was better than the flaming house, so he went for it. The impact made his legs feel like they had snapped clean off, and it knocked the wind out of him. Tony's vision went spotty, and he felt himself black out as sirens wailed around the corner. Then he opened his eyes as he fell through the floor, forgetting his fantasy of rescue.

~Nico's POV~

Nico and Andrea were standing on the other side of the street, when suddenly-

"Andrea! Nico! Help! Get the ladder!"

\- They looked up to see the entire house up in roaring flames, thick smoke billowing from it. _Wait… was that Tony that I heard?!_

Nico pulled out his phone from his pocket, and quickly dialed the local fire station's emergency number.

"You've reached emergency services."

"Hello, I am at 4130 Belladona way, and it's on fire… the whole house is on fire, and someone is still inside." He said calmly, knowing that freaking out won't help the situation any further.

"Acknowledged. Sending units now. Stay away from the fire and smoke, we will be there soon."

Nico hung up, then immediately made a beeline for Tony's house.

"Stay here, Andrea!"

He quickly flung the nearest door open, and pieces of singed wood immediately fell on top of him as he rushed in. Nico took off his shirt and put it around his mouth to (somewhat) filter the smoke.

Before Nico even got to the stairs, part of the ceiling fell down nearby, and it- it was Tony!

Nico rushed to his side.

"Tony! Are- are you okay?!"

Tony didn't reply, just groaned in pain, just loud enough for Nico to hear that he was still alive. Nico gasped, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I- er, we're gonna get out of here. We're gonna be okay," Nico said, picking Tony up.

Nico carried Tony out of the building, managing to dodge the falling debris. But soon enough, a large piece of charred wood began to crumble above them. Nico swiftly gave Tony a reassuring statement,

"Maybe mom won't beat you up too bad." and threw him out of the burning building through one of the holes that was seared all the way through.

_All is well._


	6. Chapter 6 - Weewoo moment

-Chapter Six-

~Tony's POV~

Tony fell from the hole. The impact knocked the wind out of his already struggling lungs and basically shattered his right leg, as he learned later. A minute later, they heard the faint sounds of sirens getting closer. As the emergency services came around the corner, they saw a fire truck, ambulance, and something that surprised them even more.

_A police car. T.R. was going to __**JAIL**__._

_~Weewoo moment~_

~T. R.' s POV~

Teddy heard the sirens and quickly slipped around the corner, bolting away. _Not again, _he thought to himself. He quickly ran into a clothing store, put on a suit, paid for it, and ran to go get… dinner.

"Greetings sir, I am Giovanni, and thank you for choosing Carmine's Restaurante Italiano! How may I serve you this evening?"

A young man with a heavy Italian accent tipped his hat with a flourish as he said these words. T.R. was beamed by a customary greeting from one of NYC's best Italian restaurants. He smiled. It felt great to be back.

One of the cooks recognized him.

"Mama Mia! Teddy is back!" Carmine exclaimed. He was the owner of Carmine's Ristorante Italiano, one of the most prestigious restaurants in the area.

"C-Carmine, ya gotta hide me old friend!"

"Ok, Teddy, you can hide in the kitchen while I hold down the fort up front." Carmine watched as Teddy ran into the kitchen and hid out of sight of the customers (in a cupboard), then picked up the phone, saying, "This is Carmine Bellotti, the owner of Carmine's Ristorante Italiano on 12th Street 3112, the man who is responsible for the recent house fire is in my restaurant." He listened to the responder's answer and set the phone back. T.R. was oblivious to Carmine's betrayal and didn't hear the phone call, turning him in, from his hiding spot in the gap between the leaky sink and the fridge.

~Narrator's POV~

Carmine is a very loyal and trustworthy man, unless of course you do something to insult him.

The reason for Carmine's betrayal is as follows:

Carmine and Tony were high school sweethearts, and everybody was jealous of their relationship. When Carmine figured out that T.R. was cheating on Jacob with Tony, he was furious.

Jacob had informed Carmine of this, and he had known that T.R. might try to hide here.

This was all part of Carmine's revenge.

The moment Carmine heard the sirens, he motioned for T.R. to come out of hiding.

~T.R.'s POV~

"This is the police, we are here to arrest a man by the name of Teddy Roosevelt." Carmine didn't look surprised in the least when he heard the local police talk to him about T.R.

"YOU TURNED ME IN?!" T.R. asked incredulously.

"I had to," Carmine said, "after you decided to cheat on Jacob with TONY, my one and only love."

The police surrounded T.R. and handcuffed him.

"You are under arrest," one said, "now get into the car."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" T.R. sputtered out of the car window. Carmine gave him a sad smile. "I'm deeply sorry, my old friend, but I HAD to." Then he stopped talking and stared off into the distance, contemplating why things had to come to this.

The ride was boring and bland. One of the policemen decided to talk about his five children, his pregnant wife, and his three cats.

"And next week, we'll be vacationing in Flo-"

"NOBODY CARES, ARNOLD," he said, then muttered under his breath, "I knew I shouldn't have come to work today."

"SHUT UP, AARON."

"You shut up!"

"No _you_ shut up!"

"No y-"

"HOW ABOUT WE ALL SHUT UP!" The third policeman, Jonah, screamed. T.R. sighed.

When he reached the jail, he was thrown into his cell. It was boring, with only one bed, a toilet, a sink, and a T.V. T.R. turned on the T.V. and turned to the news channel.

"'Local citizen Tony Ravioli's house was set aflame earlier today. The suspect has been caught and put into custody for arson,'" he read off the screen. It pictured Nico, Andrea, and Jacob huddled around the mattress which Tony had fallen on. T.R. felt slightly guilty, but he wanted to see his children again.

Luckily for T.R., his wish would come true.


End file.
